Este Sueño
by vaporit
Summary: su viaje acaba de empezar y al pokemon que elijio es un... huevo misterioso, esta chica se arma de valor para enfrentar este mundo pokemon y llegar lejos, pero no esta sola, un viejo persona de la serie original volvera para guiarla en su camino.
1. El viaje empieza

Cap. 1

Nota: nuevo fic, no sé cómo me salga, la verdad; porque yo soy como "ya tengo una idea" y luego estoy como "merda, se me fue" pero lo haré lo mejor posible. Será una historia de una nueva entrenadora y algún pokemon legendario que la ayudara, ya veremos quienes son. ¡EMPECEMOS!

Nos ubicamos en pueblo paleta, donde el sol acaba de salir, los pidgey's cantan y muy pocas personas se dignan en despertar. Sin embargo, un gran alboroto se arma cuando varios niños de diez años se dan cuenta de que hoy es EL GRAN DÍA. Muchos llevan despiertos horas, otros ni siquiera pudieron dormir, todo este alboroto por conseguir a su primer pokemon y así ser entrenadores.

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, los niños van llegando rápidamente, todos de diez años, menos una niña de unos 15, que recién iniciaba su viaje, muy retrasada pero lo iba a hacer al fin.

Cada chico y chica salía del laboratorio con una poke ball, de la que sacaban un bulbasaur, charmander o squirtle, eran muchos los que iniciaban su viaje este año, y nuestra quinceañera estaba decidida a viajar como sea.

Se podría decir que era la última en la fila, solo había un niño y una niña tras de ella; rogando que no se acabaran los pokemon, se hacía más larga su espera, hasta que por fin pudo ver que era su turno. Había pasado toda la noche esperando este momento y al fin se cumpliría, ¿a quién elegiría? ¿Charmander, bulbasaur o squirtle? Debía decidirlo y rápido.

- hola profesor Oak, vengo por mi pokemon. -se acercó entusiasmada.

-ya veo. -dijo el profesor inspeccionándola. -pero lamento decirte que ya se llevaron a todos los pokemon que había. -dijo Oak un poco avergonzado.

- ¡pero ¿Qué?! Profesor necesito un pokemon, quiero salir y tener aventuras, convertirme en entrenadora, debe quedarle a alguno. -dijo con esperanza la niña. -lo necesito, por favor. -rogaba.

-no lo sé, no veo que me haya quedado algún pokemon inicial.

- espere. -lo detuvo la niña. -usted dijo que no un pokemon inicial, entonces debe tener otro pokemon ¿verdad? -estaba exaltada.

- bueno si tengo uno, pero no es exactamente un pokemon.

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso? -miro hacia arriba como pensando.

- tengo un huevo de pokemon, estaba junto a los pokemon iniciales que se llevaron los otros. -explico Oak.

- ¿un huevo? ¿De que pokemon será?

- pues es un misterio, no he visto un huevo así jamás, por cierto jovencita, aun no se tu nombre, podrías decírmelo.

-¡oh claro! Soy Yuna, de Pueblo Crómlech. -se presentó con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos hacia atrás.

- pueblo crómlech… ¿de qué región es?

- de la región de Kalos, vera es que mi familia y yo. -comenzaba a explicar, pero Oak la interrumpió.

- ¡KALOS! Hala, en esa región hay pokemon guay. -dijo el profesor con estrellitas en los ojos.

- jeje sí, pero… -Yuna trataba de calmarlo mientras se frotaba la nuca y una gota le salía.

- ¿y tú que haces en Kanto? Deberías estar recibiendo tu primer pokemon de manos del profesor Ciprés.

- como le estaba diciendo, mi familia viaja mucho, pero al final consiguieron un trabajo permanente acá. Por eso retrasaron tanto mi viaje pokemon.

- ¿en verdad quieres iniciar tu viaje?

- sí, he esperado quince años por esto, y lo voy a hacer.

- no puedo darte un pokemon inicial, pero te podrías llevar esto. -dijo entregándole el huevo.

- muchas gracias prometo que lo cuidare

- muy bien Yuna. -dijo poniéndose más serio- te entrego este huevo de pokemon, junto a tu pokedex, además de ocho poke balls.

- pero pensaba que solo podías tener seis pokemons en tu equipo, ¿Por qué me da ocho poke balls?

- ahora puedes tener ocho poke balls, se decidió hace poco, todos se quejaban que tener solo seis era muy poco.

- vale, ¡gracias profesor Oak! -salió con una amplia sonrisa, despidiéndose con una mano.

En cuanto ella se fue, tuvo que darle las malas noticias a los dos últimos en la fila, los cuales se pusieron tristes, pero el profesor los consoló diciendo que habría más squirtles, bulbasaurs y charmanders en una semana.

Cuando estuvo al fin solo, el profesor Oak empezó a pensar en uno de los entrenadores a los que él le dio su inicial, el famoso Ash Ketchum, por alguna razón, había sentido que Yuna y Ash se parecían y mucho.

Mientras tanto, Yuna estaba caminando lentamente, mientras lleva el huevo pokemon en sus brazos, pensando en las aventuras que le esperarían en su nuevo viaje, ya por las afueras de pueblo paleta, vio que se aproximaba a la Ruta 1. Mientras veía como la naturaleza se hacía cada vez más abundante, se sentó en una roca y contemplando al huevo pokemon se preguntó que seria, la apariencia del huevo era una que jamás había visto, era negro pero tenía unas ralladuras azul que iban verticalmente.

Yuna llevaba un leggings color gris que le llegaba a unos siete centímetros debajo de las rodillas, una polera blanca sin mangas, irregular por la parte de abajo y un poco largo; además llevaba un cinturón negro a la cadera en donde iban sus poke balls; sobre su polera llevaba un chaleco marrón, de tres bolsillos. El cabello lo llevaba en una coleta bajísima, su peinado era como el de un Zoroark.

Después de contemplar en huevo unos segundos se levantó, y caminando a un paso más lento cada vez se detuvo al encontrarse con un árbol de Kakuna.

- si estos son Kakuna, los beedrill deben estar cerca ojala no me topé con ninguno, aparte de que no tengo pokemon, los huevos no pueden aprender ningún ataque, que horror. -dijo desairada la pobre Yuna.

Iba viendo todos los arboles hasta que llego a un cartel, donde decía "Ruta 1 Pueblo Paleta - Ciudad Viridian" estiro su vista y pudo ver a otro entrenador pokemon con un pikachu en hombro, este entrenador usaba ropa verde en dos diferentes todos, claro y oscuro, tenía una gorra azul con una franja amarilla al frente. Su pikachu era normal, pero en la cabeza tenía un pequeño flequillo.

Yuna sintió curiosidad, se notaba que él tenía experiencia, era mayor que ella, se acercó con cuidado, sin embargo ese pikachu se dio cuenta y saltando del hombro de su entrenador corrió a sus pies.

- ¿pikachu pika pi? (¿Por qué nos espías?)

- hola pikachu, lo siento si te asuste.

- Ahh pikachu, ¿Qué pasa? -dijo el entrenador volteándose. -oye ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces por acá?

- yo… pues… eh, veras es que yo… sentía curiosidad, es que veo que eres un… ¿entrenador? Y pues… yo también quiero serlo. -dijo balbuceando al tiempo que con una mano se cogió la nuca y sonreía nerviosa.

- ¿entrenador? Claro que lo soy, perdón por mi pikachu, últimamente una banda de ladrones nos ha estado siguiendo, en realidad Sparky es agradable.

- pika pi pikachu (lo siento por mi actitud)-dijo imitando la pose nerviosa de Yuna.

- por cierto soy Ritchie, eres nueva, se nota, ¿Qué pokemon es tu inicial? -pregunto, queriendo romper el hielo.

- pues lo tengo en mis brazos. -respondió un poco avergonzada.

- yo no veo nada, solo tienes un huevo.

- pi pika pi pikachu pika (Ritchie, el huevo es su pokemon) -le explicaba Sparky a su entrenador.

- pues sí, solo tengo este huevo y de ahí obtendré a mi pokemon

- pero necesitas un pokemon… ya nacido, sino no podrás sobrevivir en el bosque verde, anda vamos a atrapar uno. -dijo muy animado Ritchie, mientras jalaba del brazo a Yuna.

- está bien, pero ¿cómo atrapare uno si no lo debilito?

- tienes razón no podrás… -Ritchie se puso a pensar- ¡ya se! -dijo levantando el dedo índice- te prestare a Sparky para que atrapes a un pokemon.

- ¿pikachu? (¿Qué?) -Sparky movió una de sus orejas.

- si Sparky, solo la ayudaras a capturar un pokemon, esto será emocionante. -dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su pikachu.

-ok, pues vamos, ya quiero mi segundo pokemon. -dijo caminando con decisión y audacia.

- primero, lo primero ¿Qué pokemon quieres? -pikachu se subía a los hombros de su entrenador.

- no lo sé… -dijo mirando a todos lados mientras inspeccionaba a cada pokemon que aparecía. -¿Qué tal ese de ahí? -dijo señalando un caterpie que comía una hoja.

- ¿un caterpie? ¿En serio? - dijo algo frustrado.

- pika… -secundo Sparky.

- yo creo que TODOS los pokemon tienen un poder interior que deberíamos entender, lo quiero.

- tienes un buen ánimo, así que vamos a por caterpie. -dijo volteándose la gorra.

Pikachu asintió y fue con Yuna y colocándose en frente de ella, esperando instrucciones.

- ehhh… Sparky usa un impactrueno… pequeño. -ordeno Yuna.

- pika chuu. -Sparky obedeció y lanzo su mini-impactrueno.

Al ser atacado el caterpie se molestó y bajando del árbol a gran velocidad, embistió a Sparky, no le hizo mucho daño, entonces el caterpie uso disparo demora, para poder embestirlo. "Sparky, impactrueno" ordeno Yuna, Sparky obedeció y por su fuerza logro dejar noqueado al pequeño caterpie.

-lanza la poke ball. -aconsejo Ritchie.

-¡poke ball, atrápalo! -Yuna lanzo su primera pokeball.

**Primer movimiento**

Caterpie está aturdido y no sabe dónde esta

**Segundo movimiento**

Caterpie se da cuenta e intenta salir

**Tercer movimiento**

Yuna está nerviosa, mientras el caterpie se encuentra muy cansado para seguir luchando

**Pokemon atrapado**

Caterpie dejo de luchar.

Yuna recogió la poke ball y cogiéndola con una mano y en la otra sosteniendo el huevo, beso la pokeball, agradeciendo por haber atrapado un pokemon.

-gracias Ritchie, sin ti no hubiera podido. -dijo sonriéndole.

- fue un placer ayudarte… -recién se daba cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

- oh, soy Yuna, Ahora sabes mi nombre. -dijo con una sonrisa mediana

- bueno Yuna, creo que acá nos separamos, yo voy camino a Ciudad Plateada, nos volveremos a ver.

- alto, yo también voy ahí al retar al líder, necesito ganar las medallas, podríamos viajar juntos. -Yuna empezaba a divagar.

- no lo creo, tu apenas empiezas yo llevo años de experiencia.

- entonces ¿Por qué vas a ver al primer líder?

-porque quiero ganar de nuevo las medallas y después entrar otra vez a la liga Añil.

- ya fuiste a la liga… ¡que guay!

- sí, no gane, pero quiero hacerlo esta vez. -dijo muy decidido con un puño hacia arriba.

- podemos hacerlo juntos, vamos di que sí. -Yuna suplico poniendo ojitos tiernos de Furfrou.

Ritchie puso una mano a su barbilla de forma pensativa, tal vez el viajar con ella sería bueno, además que podría ser como su mentor, después de todo quizá sería una buena idea.

- tu ganas, iremos juntos. -acepto, mientras Yuna sonreía de oreja a oreja dando pequeños saltitos.

- ¡Pikachu! -dijo Sparky desde el hombre de Ritchie, muy animado.

Y a si Yuna empieza su aventura, con un nuevo amigo y la esperanza de poder vencer al primer líder, aun con un solo pokemon, la esperanza nunca desparece, pero, ¿Quiénes serán los que perseguían a Ritchie? Lo averiguaremos en la próxima aventura de nuestros héroes.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

**¿Qué tal mi fic? Me encanto haber agregado a Ritchie, porque me agrado muchísimo cuando apareció, ¿les gusto la última parte? A mí me recuerda a los viejos tiempos con Pokemon. Creo que Yuna es la única prota que tendría ambos padres, he leído algunos otros fics y nunca mencionan, o bien al padre, o bien a la madre.**

**¿En qué creen que evolucionara su huevo? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**P.D: digo evolucionar porque en el anime, cuando un poke sale del huevo es como si evolucionaran, yo le digo así.**


	2. sorpresas en el bosque verde

Cap. 2:

Nuestros héroes siguen atrapados en el bosque verde, después de la captura del caterpie de Yuna, ahora se dirigen a ciudad Viridian, para descansar y recobrar la energía de sus pokemon, pero tal parece que nuestra principiante y Ritchie se perdieron.

- Ritchie ¿Cuánto falta? -Yuna arrastraba los pies.

- tranquila, sé que estamos cerca y si no me equivoco el acceso a Viridian debería estar al atravesar estos arbustos. -Ritchie aparto unas cuantas plantas que bloqueaban el paso, pensando que por fin llegaría a su destino.

- ya ves, e dije que nos perdimos. -Yuna lo miro frustrada, con una gota en la sien.

- creo que ahora si nos perdimos. -Ritchie se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que solo había encontrado más árboles.

- ¿podemos descansar? Estoy a punto de morir. -se tumbó en el suelo.

- tu ganas, pero debemos hacer una fogata, ya está anocheciendo.

Tuna asintió y sacando a caterpie de su pokeball le dijo "encárgate de el" mientras dejaba el huevo en el piso cerca de caterpie e iba adentrándose entre los arboles buscando ramas y troncos secos. Ritchie la acompaño junto a Sparky.

Caterpie un poco desconcertado porque no conocía a su entrenadora se durmió sobre el huevo mientras sentía como este se mecía, pero no nota que estaba empezando a romperse, luego de Ritchie y Yuna volvieran con la leña, caterpie despierto, pero ya no estaba sobre el huevo.

- Ritchie, mira eso, ya se abrió.

- pero que pokemon es ese -Ritchie saco su pokedex.

La principiante se acercó el pequeño pokemon azul y negro temblaba, estaba asustado pero cuando Yuna lo acurruco en sus brazos se quedó dormido. Mientras el pokedex de Ritchie buscaba al pokemon.

**Riolu: **_el pokemon emanación. Su aura se intensifica para alertar a otros cuando esta triste o cualquier otro estado de ánimo._

_- _un Riolu… pero ellos solo viven en Sinnoh -Ritchie se puso pensativo.

- no importa, es una ternura. -Yuna froto su rostro contra su Riolu.

- siendo un bebe necesita dormir y también necesita comida.

- ¿Qué esperas? Prende la fogata.

Ritchie saco una pokeball y la lanzo al aire, de ella salió un pokemon enorme, era de color rojo, tenía unas enormes alas, se veía realmente enérgico.

- Zippo usa lanzallamas -ordeno Ritchie.

Su Charizard rugió y lanzo una potente llamarada de su boca que sirvió para encender la fogata.

- un Charizard… ¡qué fuerte! -era la primera vez que ella veía algo tan grande y poderoso como un Charizard.

- se llama Zippo, fue mi pokemon inicial, con el atrape a Sparky y a otros de mis pokemon.

- pika, pika -Sparky saludo a Zippo.

- rahhhh -Zippo hizo lo mismo.

- bueno, entonces iré conociendo a tus pokemon poco a poco.

- exacto.

Se quedaron en silencio y mientras Ritchie hacia su mejor intento por cocinar, Yuna estaba jugando con Riolu y caterpie, mientras reían, ahora tenía a dos pokemon, y pronto conseguiría su primera medalla.

Después de cenar Yuna, caterpie y Riolu quedaron completamente dormidos, pero Ritchie seguía despierto mirando el cielo, cuando vio una sombra pasar rápidamente, no tenía la forma de ningún pokemon que el conociera, esto lo hizo quedarse un rato más despierto.

Cuando amaneció nuestros héroes siguen su camino, algo perdidos, pero aun con esperanzas de poder encontrar el camino. Y ahora que tienen a Riolu, Yuna se encuentra cada vez más emocionada por tener su primera batalla de gimnasio.

- Ritchie, ¿podemos practicar? Quiero estar lista para mi batalla de gimnasio -Yuna cerro su puño muy decidida y alegre.

- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla? Así prácticas y entrenas al mismo tiempo.

- genial entonces que empiece la batalla.

Ritchie fue el primero en sacar a su pokemon, se volteó la gorra y lanzo la poke ball que revelo a un swellow, al cual él se refirió por rose.

-si tu sacas a swellow, entonces yo sacare a… -cogió una poke ball, la lanzo. -Caterpie.

- no creo que puedas conmigo novata.

- ya veremos, ¡caterpie disparo demora!

Caterpie obedeció y lanzo unos hilos hacia swellow, a la que no parecía afectarle.

- ese ataque no afectara a rose, ¡ahora usa picotazo!

Swellow caía en picada hacia caterpie, el cual estaba paralizado mientras Yuna no sabía qué hacer "caterpie contraataca con placaje" ordenaba Yuna mientras caterpie un poco dudoso ejecutaba el ataque, hubo una colisión entre los dos que hizo que algo de polvo los cubriera, lo primero que se vio fue que caterpie caía, por el otro lado swellow estaba resistiendo, no había sufrido mucho, solo unos rasguños, "caterpie, resiste y usa disparo demora" caterpie sabía que su entrenadora confiaba en él, se levantó muy decidido, entonces de nuevo lanzo unos finos hilos hacia swellow, que la encerraron. "caterpie, usa placaje" mientras swellow se quitaba los hilos caterpie aprovecho para atacar "swellow usa ataque ala" ambos iban a atacarse al mismo tiempo pero por alguna razón el ataque de caterpie impacto primero sin dar oportunidad a swellow para atacar y haciendo que caiga.

- ¿Cómo?... no…es posible. -un caterpie lo estaba haciendo sudar.

- te dije que si podría. -Yuna se burlaba de él.

- rose ¿estás bien? -rose se sacudió y asintió poniéndose en posición de defensiva.

Caterpie estaba cansado y swellow también, una batalla muy pareja, a pesar de que caterpie tenía desventaja. "caterpie disparo demora" grito Yuna con fuerza. Caterpie volvió a atrapar a swellow entre hilos finos, "rose usa golpe aéreo" rose se movía con más lentitud, lo que hizo que su ataque fuera fácil de esquivar, "caterpie usa placaje una vez más" caterpie tomo impulso e impacto contra rose, e inesperadamente quedo sobre ella, "caterpie muérdela" la última orden dejo a Ritchie un poco confundido, caterpie lo hizo haciendo que swellow se sacuda y caiga en picada hacia un árbol, "caterpie salta" caterpie salto de swellow mientras, rose chocaba contra el árbol y quedaba debilitada.

- ah… -Ritchie quedo con la boca abierta al ver a rose derrotada. -rose, regresa, lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa un poco.- rose regreso a su poke ball.

- eso es caterpie, así se hace.

- pero… ¿Cómo… lo … hiciste? -tartamudeo.

-al usar disparo demora logre hacer que rose bajara su velocidad, como los hilos de caterpie son pegajosos, le molestaban las plumas y no se concentraba, luego con los placajes la debilitaba al final la estrategia que tenía swellow para quitarse a caterpie de encima termino acabándola.

- novata, lo hiciste bien, te felicito.

- ay ¿enserio? Pues no fue nada. -Yuna se sonrojo un poquito.

Mientras Ritchie reconocía su derrota, caterpie se sentía algo extraño, entonces empezó a botar hilos por la boca, que lo rodeaban y lo cubrían.

- Yuna, mira a caterpie.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- esta… evolucionando.

A caterpie lo rodeo una luz cegadora que luego dejo ver a un metapod en donde estaba caterpie.

- ahora es un metapod.

-metapod, metapod.

- pues tal vez tengas a un Butterfree antes de llegar a ciudad plateada, ¡qué bien!

- ¡si! -Yuna levanto al metapod y froto su rostro contra él.

-metapod -dijo su pokemon, tan feliz como ella.

- ahora que los tengo a ustedes dos, nada nos detendrá.- dijo mientras abrazaba a sus dos pokemon.

Ahora que caterpie ha evolucionado y Riolu nació, quien sabe que aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes en su camino para llegar a ciudad plateada y con Forrest el nuevo líder de gimnasio…. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

**N/A: Algunos pokemon de Ritchie ya están evolucionados porque obviamente ya paso mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano tendrían que evolucionar, a excepción de Sparky porque no me imagino a Ritchie con un raichu, ¿Qué creen de metapod? A mí me gusta ^.^ es lindo, además que puede más ataques además de Fortaleza. En rojo fuego yo entrenaba a mi metapod con magikarp's xD**


End file.
